


The Game

by apollaskywalker



Series: Benjamin and Mary Tallmadge [7]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: In this game, he is Major Benjamin Tallmadge and she is a Tory spy. This is her interrogation.





	

His hand tightened around her throat, “Beg me for your life, Tory whore.”

For a moment, Mary considered using the agreed upon word – the name nobody knew, except the ring. But she decided to continue with the game. Tears formed in her eyes. His hand loosened, allowing her the chance to speak. “Never, rebel scum,” she rasped.

His fingers stroked her neck and he kissed soothingly along the column of her throat. “My dear, you’re going to give in eventually. And spies always get a necklace for the afterlife.”

“One for you too then,” she whispered and wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels forcefully into his backside.

“But you’ll be the first to go,” he promised, pulling her hair to force her head back and his kisses turned rough, he bit a few times, but always soothed the skin with a gentle kiss.

He thrust into her and she gasped, pulling against her restraints. He laughed. “Trying to escape?” Before she could reply, he thrust again. She whimpered and squeezed him. It was his turn to moan, burying his face into her shoulder. Then it was her turn to laugh. “You she-devil,” he chided her. “I see why your king himself –“

“Benjamin,” she whispered.

“Major,” he corrected. When they had drafted the rules – though ‘drafted’ made it sound official, written down, when in reality it had been discussed in whispers at night – she’d thought he would prefer Colonel, his actual rank, but he insisted upon being called Major.

She pulled at her bindings again. “You want these undone?” he asked, touching the rope and then tugging them so she had to unwind her legs to scoot higher on the bed. “You can have them undone, in exchange…” he leaned down to whisper in her ear, _“I want you on your knees.”_

Mary shivered and nodded. “Yes, Major.”

Ben undid the ropes and Mary started to step off the bed. Ben grabbed her hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the floor,” she frowned. “To get on my knees.”

“No,” he pulled her back firmly onto the bed and rolled her over onto her stomach. “On your hands and knees here. What? You think I would just let a spy like you untethered and with an easy means of escape? No, you’ll have to get through me.” He waited a bit after she got into position, in case she changed her mind, but she didn’t speak so he continued.

Mary felt slightly disappointed that he’d decided on this position. She almost would have liked to take him into her mouth, she wouldn’t even have thought of trying to escape. Escape _wasn’t_ the point of the game. Still, she didn’t know how long she could remain on her hands and knees without her arms giving way. She was shaky.

Ben paused as she rebalanced herself. “You all right?” he asked, breaking character.

Mary glared at him, “I’m fine, you traitor.”

Ben’s hips roughly thrust against hers and she fell onto the bed. Experimentally, Ben rolled his hips and Mary let out a sound that almost shattered him.

 _The point of the game be damned_ , Mary thought. “Please, Benjamin! Again!”

She expected him to deny it, to continue in the role of Major Benjamin Tallmadge interrogating a British spy. Because _that_ was the point of the game, to see him “interrogate” her.

Instead he acquiesced. He rocked into her over and over until she finally came and he followed not two strokes after.

Falling to the bed next to her, he pulled her to his chest and gently stroked her hair away from her face. “Mary, Mary,” he crooned and began to massage one of her wrists. “I love you.”

She rolled over, making a gun with her fingers. “Bang,” she whispered, pointing at him. “I win, Major.”

Ben crushed his lips to hers and tickled her stomach where she was exceptionally responsive. She shrieked in laughter and tried to wiggle away, only to be held in place. “Thank God you’re on our side, or they’d have won the war,” Ben stared at her in awe. Then he sobered, “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

“Nothing I didn’t want.” A pause. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Woman, you just shot me!” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Well…it might be painful to sit – your heels are very sharp – “

“I hope you think of me all through the sermon tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This damned idea has percolated in my head for a while, all because of the line "We have special punishments for those who try to worm their way behind our lines."
> 
> Also, there is a Star Wars reference. Blink and you miss it. :)


End file.
